


A cold can't stop a sleepover

by CrypticCrowns



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone is a kid besides Phil and Schlatt, Multi, Phil is a tired dad but doing his best, Phil is everyones dad, Platonic Cuddling, Referenced car accident but no one gets hurt, Sleepovers, techno plays violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticCrowns/pseuds/CrypticCrowns
Summary: Tommy and Wilbur miss Techno's violin recital because of Tommy feeling ill. But by best friend logic, he's better by the time Tubbo comes over. Phil's house is usually filled with three boys, but most nights it's actually filled with five.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	A cold can't stop a sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Techno and Wilbur are supposed to be around 14/15 in this with Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo being around 12. Phil and Schlatt are just dads.

Techno stood in the kitchen, violin case laid on the island as he waited, watching Phil flutter around the house, back and forth, as he made a nest for Tommy in the living room.   
“He’s just got a cold.” Techno mumbled as Wilbur came to stand beside his twin, watching with amusement as Techno did with annoyance. “You’d think he’s dying.” Wilbur snorts, rolling his eyes and Techno grinned at him before shaking his head again. “He’s twelve but he’s treating him like he’s a baby!” Techno exclaimed as Phil brought yet another blanket to Tommy. “Remember when you broke your leg when you were twelve? He fawned over you for two months!” Wilbur defended and Techno rolled his eyes again. “That was two years ago and you broke my leg! Of course he was worried!” Techno exclaimed and Wilbur started laughing before Phil craned his neck into the kitchen. “Are you two fighting?” He asked, already looking exhausted at the thought. A chorus of ‘nope!’ Answered him and Phil momentarily cringed at the in sync twins before disappearing again to probably bring Tommy yet another blanket.   
“Sorry he’s missing your awesome concert tonight.” Wilbur teases and Techno snickers. “Stay home and play video games or sit through a two hour violin recital? I think Tommy is winning.” Techno joked and Wilbur bumps his shoulder a little. “Eh, it’ll be good. You’re playing. You’re good at the fancy music.” He says and Techno laughs at that before Phil enters the kitchen, hair disheveled. “Okay, Wil, you’re watching Tommy. I gave him medicine so he’s going to pass out soon. Wake him in an hour and feed him. There’s uhh frozen meals in the ice box, make him eat something please. No soda, make him keep his socks on. If something goes wrong, please call me, okay?” Phil rattles off and Techno rolls his eyes behind his back at Wilbur who snickers before nodding, saluting at Phil. “Yes! I will keep the prisoner under lock and key!” He says and Phil sighs but smiles at him, nodding before he fixes Wilbur’s bangs affectionately, Wilbur batting away his hand, embarrassed. “God, dad just go. You’ll be late. Tubbo lives a while away too if you’re driving him.” Wilbur groans and Phil perks up then, back in action. “Thank you, Wil. TB, let’s go. I’ll record the whole thing for you boys to watch later. Love you!” He calls as he walks to the door quickly, grabbing his keys.   
“Tubbo! I wanna see Tubbo!” Tommy groans from the living room and Techno and Wilbur laughed as Phil pinches his nose, mumbling ‘why isn’t he sleeping yet jesus christ.’ Before opening the door. “Out, come on. We’ve got to go now, Techno.” He ushers and the two leave in a rush before Wilbur runs out after them with the violin case, Techno running back to take it from his twin. “Don’t murder anyone.” Wilbur jokes and Techno grins at him, shrugging a little. “No promises.” He laughs maniacally as he jogs back to the car and they peel off quickly.  
Wilbur returns inside to a mess of blankets at the door and a tiny face peeking out at him. “I wanna see Tubbo.” Tommy mumbled, eyes barely open but a prominent pout on his face and Wilbur laughs softly as he starts guiding Tommy back to the blanket nest in the living room. “When you feel better he can come spend the night.” Wilbur promises and Tommy collapses into the nest easily. The first hour passes by slowly, Wilbur doing as Phil said and making his way into the blanket nest with Tommy eventually, settling on taking a nap as he waits. 

Meanwhile, at the recital, Phil’s phone rings and he denies the call quickly, eyes focused on the stage before the call comes again and he sighs, leaning to whisper to Tubbo who sat beside him, eager eyes trained on the stage. “I’m going to take this, let Techno know I’ll be right back if he gets here before me.” He whispers, passing him the camera he was recording on and Tubbo nods, never looking away from the stage.   
“Hello?” Phil asked into the phone, safely in the lobby away from the crowds. “Phil.. Phil I messed up.” Came a deep voice through the phone and Phil furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before a grave look fell on his face. “Schlatt? What happened? What’d you do?” He asks sharply, brain flying through the possibilities. He remembers Schlatt not being home when they arrived to pick up Tubbo. Tubbo waiting on the steps outside, assuring the two he was fine, he hadn’t been waiting outside long, and Phil had believed him for the most part, now he wasn’t so sure. “I.. I’m in jail. I went to the bar earlier- this morning. I went this morning and I was coming home to catch that- that thing tonight that Tubbo's doing and-“   
Phil cut him off, anger rising in him quickly. “You don’t sound drunk.” He hissed, turning away from the door as people left for the bathroom, looking at him curiously. “Crashes will do that to you.” Schlatt mumbled humorlessly and Phil grit his teeth harshly. “A crash?!” He exclaimed before regaining himself. “Are you okay?! What do- what do you need? Bail money? A ride home?” Phil asks, reeling in his anger. He should have expected this but he was trying to give Schlatt the benefit of the doubt. It was hard being a single dad, Phil knew first hand how hard it was. Schlatt groaned softly before answering. “Watch the kid for me for a while? I’m.. I don’t want him to see me like this and they’re gonna let me out in a week or something. I think someone said that. Mini vacation, ya know.” Schlatt laughs softly and Phil shakes his head. “You can’t vacation from being a father, Schlatt!” He hisses before pinching his nose and breathing deeply. “A week? Fine, okay. Are you hurt? Did you get hurt? Tell me everything I need to know.” Phil spoke evenly now, leaning against the wall as Schlatt started speaking again.   
When Phil finally returns, Techno is sitting in the seat with the camera and Tubbo’s gone now, up on the stage with the others. “What happened?” He asks as Phil sits down beside him. “Schlatt’s.. in jail. Tubbo is going to be with us for a while.” Phil explains, knowing his son is old enough to understand now. “How long is a while?” Techno asks, peering curiously behind his glasses at Phil. “A long while. Don’t mention anything to Tubbo. I don’t want to upset him. We’ll tell him tomorrow.” Phil explains and Techno nods slowly, processing it before groaning. “Tommy is gonna be so annoying.” He sighs and pulls his phone out to text Wilbur about it quickly. 

When the three of them finally drag their feet through the door, it’s dark inside, the remains of a movie credit rolling on the living room tv and leftover microwave meals sitting on the coffee table. “Sorry Tubbo, Tommy has been a little sick today. You can sleep in Wilbur’s room tonight.” Phil whispers and a soft “Hey!” Emits from the living room as Wilbur sits up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. “How was it, TB?” He mumbles, feet carrying him to Techno who he sags against. “You didn’t miss much.” Techno laughs and slings his arm under Wilbur’s shoulders, helping him towards the stairs. Phil goes to scoop the pile of blankets known as Tommy up from the couch, nodding for Tubbo to follow.   
“Tubbo..” Tommy groaned from Phil’s arms, reaching a hand from his caccoon to try and reach Tubbo’s hand, making a grabbing motion at him tiredly. “Hey Tommy.” Tubbo smiled, grabbing Tommy’s hand as they ascended the stairs. “Tubbo, cuddle?” Tommy asked, voice groggy but seeming more clear than this morning. “You’re sick, Tommy.” Phil reminds as he opens Tommy’s room door and Tubbo laughs behind his hand softly. “No offense, Dadza, but I’m just going to come here when you leave.” Tubbo tells him, staring at him with his big sweet eyes and eventually Phil sighs, relenting. “I always forget how close you two are. Let me take his temperature again and you two can get to bed.” Phil says as he lays Tommy down, Tubbo going to Tommy’s dresser to find clothes from himself.   
Phil returns soon, sitting on Tommy’s bed as he takes his temperature before nodding after the beep. “Alright. It’s down considerably so that’s good. Stay in your blankets away from Tubbo though, okay?” He asks and Tommy mumbled something incoherent under the blankets. “Yes sir!” Tubbo nods, climbing into the bed but as Phil leaves he sees Tubbo climbing under Tommy’s covers anyways, talking quietly about the recital to him. Phil smiled at them, warmed by their friendship as he peaked his head into Techno’s room as well, seeing him and Wilbur tangled up already, passed out in Techno’s bed, Wilbur snoring softly.   
After checking all his boys are where they’re supposed to be, Phil goes to lock the door downstairs when a soft knock sounds on it and Phil opens it to see Ranboo standing there, backpack over his shoulder as he stared at the ground. “Hi.. Mr.Phil.. can.. can I stay over tonight? My.. my parents are fighting again and…” Ranboo trailed off, voice growing wet with tears. Phil checks the clock above the stove, frowning at the time. He wasn’t upset with Ranboo though, disappointed in his parents. “You’re always welcome, Ranboo. Do you need something to eat? Pajamas?” He asks and Ranboo’s shoulders shake a little as he shakes his head, sniffling. “No. I’m okay.” He whispered and Phil nodded, beckoning him inside before closing the door securely. “Alright. Wilbur’s room is empty or Tubbo and Tommy are in his room. You can choose whichever you prefer.” Phil says and Ranboo smiles at him as he beelines for Tommy’s room, two excited ‘Ranboo!’s Filling the quiet of the house before the door clicks shut again.   
As the house falls silent again, Phil drags himself to his own room, knowing the next morning would be filled with loud chatter and hungry stomachs and so many pancakes. He was already exhausted at just the thought but as he laid down, his heart was warm and swelling from his full house. Some of the boys in the house that night weren’t his but they were his sons nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Phil being a tired dad who just cannot stop adopting kids lives in my head rent free constantly.  
> Thank you for reading! This was my first time writing for this fandom and the first time in a while writing something that doesn't just stay in my notes.


End file.
